Only A Half
by Skitz13
Summary: RussiaxOC  It's a story I wrote for school. Please R R. Too lazy to write an actual summary. Read it for the actual story


Ok first off, I wrote this for a school assignment, which I got an A+ on btw. Second this is an OC(me) x Russia. Don't like it then don't read. No flames as well. I would like comments and criticism as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis powers but as far as I know I own myself and all my ideas. I could be wrong though….

Only a Half

Just another boring day here in Dullsville, capital city of Dullsylvania on the continent of Dull. It's always the same here at this boarding school my parents sent me to.

"Lombardo Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in this country! You should be honored to be even attending, with your...unique situation," My parents scolded me, not even bothering to skip over the sensitive topic of my affliction.

You see, I'm a unique kind of monster, and also the lowest class of monster there is, well, besides zombies. I'm a half demon, a very unusual half demon at that. I was born to a demon father and a human mother, a practice which is highly frowned upon in monster society.

Most monsters will avoid conversation or any contact with such a bottom feeder like me, so it was a surprise when something out of the usual boring routine happened to me today…

"Um…hello?" An unfamiliar voice stuttered, shattering the relatively calm trance I had put myself in.

I cracked an eye open to glare at the disturbance. To my surprise, it was the new freshman, Meghan Maffetone, a witch. Witches were among the lowest class of monster as well, only slightly above half demons.

She looked like she was about to cry, and she kept fidgeting with the bottom of her uniform shirt, which was the usual customized female school uniform of a mainly purple with orange plaid plaited short skirt, plain purple polo shirt with the crest of witches (a black dahlia) above the right breast pocket of the shirt, green and blue striped knee high socks, and purple mary-janes. My own school uniform was also custom made, with a mainly black with some red plaid short skirt, plain black polo with the crest of demons (red pitchfork or trident), black and red striped thigh high socks, and black knee-high combat boots.

"Need somethin'?" I asked in a low, dreary tone, not even bothering to glance up at her. She fidgeted with her skirt some more and mumbled incoherently. I glanced at her for a moment, and then held up my hand, concentrating intensely. A black book appeared in my hand.

"This is the book you lost, am I right?" I asked in an amused tone, holding the book up to her. A witch's black book of spells, to be exact. A witch in training wouldn't be able to cast spells without it.

She took the book, her book, to be exact, back with trembling hands. She nodded gratefully, her black braids bobbing up and down, and then whispered, "But how d-did you know?"

I smirked and tapped the side of my head. "I'm a half demon of many talents and powers, Meghan," I murmured, amusement still lacing my voice.

"W-well thank you, Ms. Jenna. I'll pay you back, I promise!" She yelled in a determined voice than raced down the long gray hallway.

"Freshmen," I mumbled shaking my head, still smirking. Little did I know how much that one encounter would change my whole world.

"Miss Jenna! Miss Jenna!" Meghan yelled across the cafeteria, disturbing my train of thoughts. I sighed and motioned her over to my lonely table.

"What do you want Meg?" I murmured, slightly irritated. For the past three days I've sighted her following me from class to class.

"I've been watching you, Miss Jenna, and I finally know how to pay you back properly!" She whispered quickly.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that, Meg?" I mused back, genuinely interested in how she would pay me back.

"You like that boy over there, am I right?" She asked quickly, pointing over at an upperclassman. I followed her finger and froze. She was pointing at Ivan Braginski, the prince of vampires, royalty of the highest class of monster. The highest.

"M-maybe I do like him a little. Why do you ask?" I hissed back.

Meghan smirked, something I didn't think she was capable of even doing.

"I could set you two up!" She whispered, "After all, he is my closest childhood friend- Oh look, here he comes now!" She squealed.

I looked up to see that he was in fact walking over to my table. His short silver blonde hair seemed to sparkle and his deep violet eyes seemed to stare into my soul. He stopped in front of me.

"Why Meghan Maffetone, fancy seeing you here at our school!" He cried out, his voice laced with happiness and his Russian accent.

"I know right! I wanted to tell you, but you were so busy being prince that I didn't want to bother you!" Meg squealed as she grabbed him in a hug.

He laughed, "It wouldn't have been a bother at all Meg Meg!" He noticed me. "Is this a new friend of yours, Meg?" He asked looking me up and down.

I wasn't anything special. The only thing unusual about me was my boyish blond brown silver gold hair and my duel-colored green brown eyes. I flushed pink slightly as he took my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"Charmed to meet you, ," He purred, "I've heard a lot about you."

I deadpanned. What kind of rumors were the higher monsters spreading about me now? Last time it was about my unusual powers. Since my father was an extremely powerful type of demon, I could use many different powers. Pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, telekinesis, etc.

Ivan chuckled at my expression. "Not to worry, da. It was all good. Intriguing, actually."

He kissed my knuckles, bowed and walked off, giving a slight wave. "Until next time, Miss Suplicki!"

"…"

"Miss Jenna, your face is as red as a tomato!"

"…Shut up Meghan…"

I walked slowly down the dark, humid pathway towards the demon dorm. Most of the demons in this school ignored the fact I was only a half because if we were ranked solely on power, I'd take them down in a heartbeat. The ones who didn't learned this fact the hard way.

I looked at the dark, black, dead trees that lined the pathways and admired the ghost orchids that were planted beside the path as well, though I wished that they would plant sunflowers as well. I could still feel the ghost of Ivan's soft lips on my knuckles.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I was slammed into a tree. Hard. Blood dribbled from the corner of my mouth. I scowled at the black eyes of a female vampire noble, Natalya Marisova. She glared into my eyes, then frowned and scoffed.

"You're only a half demon," She spat. "How could Ivan be interested in such low class trash like you?"

"Wait, what? Ivan Braginski is not into me! We've only just met!" I protested vehemently.

"Ah, but he is, my dear," Natalya purred, "And that simply cannot be allowed."

She wrapped a hand around my throat and squeezed. I was growing even angrier by the second. My rage flowed through my veins like molten magma searching for a way to burst from a volcano. It did.

Natalya howled in pain, jerking her hands back from my flesh. She flailed her hands around, attempting to extinguish the flames that had spontaneously erupted from them. It was too late though. By the time she was able to put out the flames her forearms and hands had been burned severely. She looked up at me with frenzied eyes.

"Y-you burned me…" She whispered in disbelief. "YOU BURNED ME!" She shrieked, lunging at me.

She was stopped right in her tracks when a new voice joined in.

"That's quite enough, syestra," Ivan Braginski growled, stepping out from behind the tree behind me. He had a livid expression, his lips were drawn into a scowl and his violet orbs smoldered with restrained anger.

"B-Big Brother?" Natalya stammered, standing up straight to curtsey to the vampire prince. "I was j-just t-teaching this whelp some m-manners!" She explained quickly, her pink face frozen in a terrified expression, her black eyes flashing and her blond hair in utter disarray.

"Miss Suplicki's manners are fine, syestra, but yours need some work, da. Now get out of my sight and back to the moon dorm to await your punishment. Now." Ivan snapped.

"Y-yes my lord," The girl stammered. She got up and walked in the opposite direction, flashing a look of complete hatred my way. I stuck my tongue at her in response, and then flipped her off, smirking evilly. Ivan scowled sourly at her, and then turned to me. "Are you all right, Miss Suplicki?" He asked me in concern.

I nodded, then said, "Thank you, my lord."

He deadpanned, "Please call me Ivan. I'm sick of all the properness all the time, da."

I smiled inwardly. "Well then, thank you Ivan." I waved to him as I walked towards the Hellfire Dorm.

"Not a problem, Miss Suplicki!" He called to my back.

"Not a problem at all, da…" He whispered as he turned to walk to the Moon Dorm.

I was lost in my thoughts again the next day, as per usual. I was thinking about the events of last night, remembering how Ivan had been behind the tree.

'I wonder if he was waiting for me…or maybe he was watching me.' I thought, absently twirling my pen between my fingers.

"Miss Suplicki! Would you kindly share your thoughts with the class?" My forbidden arts teacher, Mr. Lombardi huffed, his red puffy face even redder with anger. I glanced sideways at him.

"Oh, nothing important. I was only thinking about how fun it would be to turn your hair into rat snakes." I said nonchalantly, as if I were just telling him the time of day.

The class roared with laughter as Mr. Lombardi turned red with embarrassment.

"Very well, Miss Suplicki. Please pay attention now," He said timidly.

I smirked inwardly. I did have that effect in a lot of people. I resumed staring out the window. A flash of silver caught my eye, and I looked down to see Ivan staring up at me. He flashed a smile before disappearing, probably to a meeting with his father, the king.

I sighed to myself. How could Natalya have ever thought that the prince was interested in me? I was low class half demon trash. It was unfathomable.

I went back to my room in the Hellfire Dorm during the two hour free period. I plopped onto my bed, heaving a great sigh. I had just about mentally exhausted myself trying to figure out the enigma that was Ivan Braginski. I lifted my head to look out the window, and froze.

On my previously unoccupied night stand was a vase with a perfect ghost orchid. There was a note attached with a pale blue ribbon around the lilac colored vase.

'My dear Miss Suplicki,

I trust that you are well this fine day. I hope you like the flower. I will cut to the chase, instead of going through all the flowery detail because I am not that good with words. I would like for you to join me for a walk after dinner this evening. Please consider this.

Yours,

Ivan Braginski

I stared blankly at the note in my hands. Was the Ivan Braginski, prince of all pureblood vampires and prince of all monsters…asking me, a mere half demon, on a date?

I didn't have much of an appetite at dinner that night. There were butterflies flying freely through my stomach. My heart fluttered.

I sat on a bench outside the dining hall, looking up at the white full moon. The sight was breathtaking. The moon always did calm me down. It is one of the only beautiful things that light up the dark world I live in.

"Miss Suplicki, there you are! Meghan and I have been looking everywhere for you, da!" Ivan called as he ran down the path towards me, the little witch in training in tow.

I mentally face palmed. I shouldn't have assumed that it was just going to be the two of us alone. I put on a fake smile.

"Oh hey Meghan! I didn't know you were going to be coming with us too!" I chattered in an overly sarcastic happy voice.

Meghan glanced up at me smugly. "I'm not going with you two, Miss Jenna. I was helping Ivan look for you! I'll be off now!" She said in a suspiciously gleeful voice. She glanced over at Ivan, seemingly sending him a message through eye contact.

Ivan flushed red and looked to the ground. My gaze fell back on the little witch. I concentrated, then listened closely.

'_You better not chicken out like last time Ivan! Just tell her!' _The young witch thought, clearly frustrated.

"Tell me what?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

Meghan's eyes widened, but then she smirked at Ivan. "I guess that's my cue to leave! Good luck, _Ivan_!" She called as she turned and raced off.

Ivan's face went even redder.

"Tell me what, Ivan?" I repeated, turning to look at him.

He shook his head violently. "I-I c-can't do it!" He yelled, frustrated.

I sighed. "I'll just ask Meghan then. Good night, my liege," I muttered exasperatingly as I turned to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist. "Don't go…" He whispered

"W-wha-?" I stammered before I was cut off by his lips. My eyes widened, then closed as I deepened the kiss. Fireworks seemed to go off in my head.

He broke off, his face tomato red.

"Is this what you wanted to tell, me Ivan?" I asked coolly.

He nodded nervously. _"I blew it, da….."_

"What took you so long, da?" I asked in a mock Russian accent, going back in for a kiss. He smiled and embraced me.

"I'm not sure, da.." He grabbed my hand tightly. "Let's go for a walk da?" He asked cutely.

"Da!" I replied happily.

Meghan looked on happily as her own boyfriend, Matthew embraced her from behind.

"So cute…"

"Maple…"


End file.
